1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a gas analyzer for determining the concentration of a constituent gas in a gas sample contained in a test chamber, of the type which is sensitive to gas movements inside the test chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different kinds of gas analyzers are available for determining the concentration of a constituent gas in a gas sample, e.g. optical, electrochemical and paramagnetic gas analyzers. The different analyzers have different advantages and disadvantages, depending on the physical principle they employ.
Thus, paramagnetic analyzers have the disadvantage of being sensitive to gas movements inside the test chamber. This means that the analyzer must be located at a distance from the gas line, when measurements are to be made of flowing gas, e.g. as in respirators, and a gas sample must be extracted through a test line with a pump. Therefore every sampling and analysis is encumbered by a time delay.
On the other hand, paramagnetic analyzers have the advantage of not affecting the gas being analyzed. Their performance is also superior, and they are more economical.
It would therefore be advantageous if analyses with paramagnetic analyzers, and other analyzers sensitive to gas movement, could be performed closer to the flow of gas from which the gas sample is to be taken.